Un cuento de navidad a lo Potter
by eliza kgranger
Summary: ¿Que pasa si las historias de navidad son ciertas, y hay tres fantamas esperando salvar tu navidad?... por fin terminado... Gracias
1. ¿por que a mí?

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ya que no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar los derechos de autor así que ni modo le quedan a JK y Warner, la historia tampoco me pertenece es una adaptación y ni es necasario que les diga quien escribió tan maravillosa historia

Ahora bien, este fic, va dedicado a algien, que adoraba este cuento, y que sé que le habría gustado ver a un Harry Potter pasando estas difilcutades.

Para ti donde quiere que estés, porque no te olvido.

* * *

Un Cuento de Navidad a lo Potter.

Por que a mi, todas las cosas raras del mundo me pasan sólo a mí; primero un mago viejo, loco neurótico y bastante raroso, que se le mete en la cabeza que yo lo iba a derrotar y que va y mata a mis padres… bueno tan equivocado no estaba y ahora lo más seguro es que esté en el otro mundo llorándole a Merlín; luego un gigante…uhmm perdón semi-gigante se me aparece el día de mi cumpleaños sólo para decirme que era un mago, y he de decir que a los 11 años no es una información tan fácil de digerir… y ni les cuento lo que me pasó en los años siguientes, pero lo que me está pasando ahora es el colmo, es que hasta para el mundo mágico es incomprensible:

Flashback………

Me encontraba en el ministerio de magia y hechicería, más propiamente en mis oficinas en donde trabajo como auror, día veinticuatro de diciembre, hora 10:00 p.m., si ya se que es víspera de navidad, pero la verdad tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y así me aseguro que no tendré que venir mañana.

- Harry¿qué haces todavía a estas horas trabajando? – Hermione la chica más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida a veces hace preguntas tan obvias…

- ¿Qué crees? Estoy escribiéndole una carta a Santa Claus….

- Harry

- Hermione, es "obvio" que estoy trabajando, mejor dime qué haces tú por aquí, que yo sepa nunca te quedas hasta tan tarde.

- Bueno, es que me toco regresar porque había olvidado unos papeles y ya sabes no quería venir mañana, y tendré libre toda la otra semana hasta año nuevo; y ya me iba cuando vi luz en tu oficina así que decidí pasar, y ver si necesitabas ayuda, o que alguien te acompañe a casa.

- Hermione, creo que estoy bastante grandecito como para ir a casa yo sólo, y gracias por lo de la ayuda, pero ya terminé solo firmo unas dos órdenes más y listo.

- Pues que bien,… Harry¿irás mañana donde los Weasley?

- No lo sé talvez, según como amanezca mi humor. – Hace ya tres navidades que no visitó la madriguera, la verdad la navidad para mí ya no es tan alegre, han pasado muchas cosas y prefiero mejor quedarme dormido y hacer de cuenta que esa fecha no existe.

- No deberías pasar la navidad sólo, si quieres yo podría llegar a tu casa y preparamos comida.

- Gracias, pero ya tengo planes, mejor ve tú a la madriguera y disfruta mucho por mí.

- Si claro, bueno entonces mejor me voy. Adios Harry, feliz navidad.

- Si, para ti también – dije si levantar la mirada, ya que la pequeña plática me había costado valiosos minutos.

Me dirijo a mi casa en Grimmuld Place, voy pensando que no fui muy amable con Hermione, ella no tiene la culpa de mis demonios internos, y la verdad que para ella debe ser muy difícil, hace menos de un mes que Ron se comprometió con Luna, y supongo que ella debe estar triste por eso, aunque la relación entre ellos nunca prosperó se que ella aún lo ama, si no, no estaría tan sola y triste.

Al llegar a mi casa veo unos reflejos raros en el cristal de la ventana, al principio me pongo en alerta pero luego veo que son solo los reflejos de las luce de los autos que van pasando.

Son las 11:30 de la noche y aún no tengo sueño me sirvo una taza de chocolate caliente y me quedo en la sala pensando en las palabras de Hermione "no deberías estar sólo"; y una vez más se que tiene razón. Voy hacia la repisa y tomo una cajita negra que tiene ya varios días ahí la abro y contemplo dentro un pequeño anillo con un diamante. Hace mucho que pienso en dárselo a Ginny, después de todo ya es hora que piense en formar familia, y no creo que encuentre alguien mejor, digo no es que la pobre no valga nada, es decir, que para qué esperar, me quedo con ella y ya, no me complico la vida, y por lo menos sé que mis hijos tendrán un hermoso cabello.

- Mañana iré a la casa de los Weasley y le daré el anillo.

- Ajá, y le darás un anillo barato en lugar del hermoso anillo de compromiso de tu madre, vaya que amas a la chica. – una extraña voz inunda la sala sacándome de mis pensamientos, aunque al oír mejor la voz no es tan extraña.

- ¿Quién eres? Es mejor que salgas si no quieres pasar la navidad en Azcaban.

- No gracias, ya conozco el lugar y no es lo más alegre. Ahí no llega Santa Claus.

- Ron deja de hacerte el gracioso y sal ya.

- No soy Ron, además él no tiene tanta imaginación como para hacer una broma de este estilo.

- ¿Neville, eres tú? – nada, no responde, y definitivamente él no es alguien a quien le gusten las bromas – bien Malfoy, se que eres tú, sal ya si no quieres que tu madre reciba un hurón como regalo de navidad.

- Es que ya olvidaste a tu padrino.- una figura gris brillante con la forma de Sirius se me aparece.

- AHHHHH

- Tanto tiempo en Hogwarts y aún te sorprendes.

- Es que supone que estás muerto.

- ¿Y? todos los fantasmas lo están

- ¿Eres un fantasma?

- No que va, soy un duende loco, CLARO que soy un fantasma, qué esperabas, que me convirtiera en una hada y me llamara campanita.

- Vaya humor que te manejas, y porqué te apareces hasta ahora, hace mucho tiempo que me resigne a no verte más.

- Ya lo sé, pero es que hace mucho tiempo no creía que fuera necesario que regresara, pero Lili tiene razón eres igual que tu padre y necesitas de mi ayuda.

- Ayuda yo? Para qué?

- Para salvar la navidad. – no creo necesario explicarles el ataque de risa que me entró en ese momento, pero uds. creen que sea realmente posible esto¿yo salvando la navidad? – Mira Harry… Harry… HAAARRRYYYY, así está mejor, decía yo que he venido para salvar la navidad, más propiamente tú navidad. Nunca escuchaste la historia de Ebenezer Scrooge, ese viejito al que se le aparecen tres fantasmas y le ayudan a que ya no sea avaro.

- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, yo soy ningún avaro.

- Y el anillito ese que compraste en oferta, cuando tienes un hermoso anillo que ha pertenecido a las mujeres Potter por varios siglos, incluida tu madre.

- Es que… bueno… Ginny… es que Ginny…

- Es que Ginny no es la mujer para ti, cuando demonios te va entrar eso en la cabeza, ella no es para ti, el hecho de tener un hermoso y oloroso cabello, no la hace perfecta, no para ti. Vale entiendo lo de que tus hijos podría heredar un mejor cabello que el tuyo, pero eso no es excusa.

- A sí, entonces que hago, quedarme soltero y amargado de por vida.

- Claro que no Harry, por eso estoy yo aquí, para ayudarte a encontrar la mujer de tu vida.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

- Con la ayuda de tres fantasmas¿es qué no has leído el libro?- por un momento me pareció que hablaba con Hermione en lugar de Sirius, y que si le contestaba que yo sólo había visto la versión en caricaturas, no me iba a ir nada bien.

- Conozco la historia.

- Pues bien, al dar la primera campanada se te aparecerá el primer fantasma y así sucesivamente y bla bla bla, que ya me aburrí de estar aquí.

- Gracias, no sabía que mi presencia era tan aburrida.

- No lo tomes a mal Harry pero es que tu vida últimamente no ha sido muy emocionante.

- Genial, sobrevivo a un loco y su manada y mi vida deja ser interesante. Pues para que sepas he vivido muchas cosas interesantes últimamente, es más puedes preguntarle Hermione ella sabe todo de mi vida y puede decirtelo.

- A ese punto quería llegar yo.

- Ehhh,

- Bye bye Harry….

- Sirius, regresa… Sirius?

Fin de flashback……

Y ahora he me aquí esperando que den la primera campanada y se aparezca el primer fantasma. ¿Por qué a mí?

Se aceptan reviews, críticas aclaraciones, recomendaciones y ayudas de todos tipo

Gracias, y saludos

Eliza


	2. No hay justicia parte I

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ya que no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar los derechos de autor así que ni modo le quedan a JK y Warner, la historia tampoco me pertenece es una adaptación y ni es necasario que les diga quien escribió tan maravillosa historia

* * *

Un Cuento de Navidad a lo Potter...

CAPITULO 2

No hay justicia (parte I)

La primera campanada suena y no aparece nadie, respiro con gran satisfacción pero no dejo de sentir cierta nostalgia al ver que me han olvidado.

- Hola Harry, disculpa la tardanza pero tenía que hacer unas cosas antes – Una figura plateada, y bastante borrosa está ahora parada frente a mi, y si no me equivoco creo que es

- ¿Remus¿tú también?

- Ya vez Harry, necesitas ayuda rápido y pues pensaron que yo sería el mejor.

- Ya, pero por que te vez tan borroso.

- ¿Porqué no tienes los lentes? – nótese el sarcasmo con que me lo dijo, es que nadie me respeta, que esperaba que a la una de la madrugada este yo tan fresquito esperándole…

- Que esperabas llegas tarde y ya me iba dormir…

- Solo llegué diez segundos tarde Harry, y tomando en cuenta que tú siempre llegaste tarde a mis clases, no tienes derecho a reclamar, y mejor ya vamos que es tedioso estar aquí sin hacer nada.

- Otra vez, que mi vida no es aburrida.

- Vale lo que tu digas, ahora como buen niño dame la mano.- lo que debería darle sería una buena plantada e irme a dormir, pero que quieren que haga soy Harry Potter, y la curiosidad me gano.

Hace mucho que no uso trasladores porque odio la sensación de un gancho jalándome del estomago, pero esto es peor, siento como si un remolino me tragara.

- Siento mucho la experiencia, pero aún no soy muy bueno con esto.

- No me digas que es costumbre raptar a la gente en la madrugada de navidad.

- Lo de navidad sólo contigo, pero lo demás si puede decirse, pero para mí es la primera vez.

- Genial me mandaron un fantasma inexperto.

- Sabes que no es que seas aburrido, sino que simplemente eres insoportable. – me quedé con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, que me digan aburrido es una cosa pero insoportable ya duele. – Bueno mejor empecemos¿recuerdas esta escena…?

Llegamos a una linda casa mágica, y recalco lo de mágica porque la forma en que están colocadas las luces definitivamente es imposible de hacerlo sin magia, además que nadie pondría velas con tanto viento.

- La verdad no recuerdo haber estado aquí antes.

- Como de que no, si fue tu primera navidad, como podrías olvidar algo así.

- Tienes razón, si tomamos en cuenta que nací en julio para diciembre tenemos que son 5 meses, si definitivamente tengo que recordar algo así.

- Además de fastidioso, te has vuelto algo… como decirlo, malcriado. – la verdad no recuerdo que a Scrooge lo hayan tratado tan mal, pero mejor no digo nada.

- No es por defender al chico pero él tiene razón, si ya de grande no le funciona muy bien la memoria no creo que a esa edad le haya funcionado mejor.- fantástico y aquí tenemos a Sirius para ayudar.

- Bueno, mejor mira y ya, y tú se supone que no deberías estar aquí – me alejo para dejarlos discutiendo tranquilamente y me acerco a la ventana para observar mejor.

Es una escena muy bonita hay un pequeño árbol de navidad en una esquina y bajo él en un increíble acto de magia, apilados muchos regalos. Vio unas sombras y luego aparecer su padre cargando al pequeño Harry. Si, su padre y él se parecían bastantes, altos delgados, el mismo perfil y el pelo alborotado, hasta las gafas eran redondas como las suyas y con un poco de cinta en medio… ¿un poco de cinta?

- Ay James, todo una mago y aún no puedes reparar unas simples gafas, - su madre había llegado cargando a un gracioso gato, que a Harry le pareció demasiado conocido. – A ver déjame yo te ayudo ¡oculus reparus! – Lili tomó su varita y en un ágil moviendo los reparó, lo que hizo sonreir a Harry al recordar una escena muy parecida.

- Gracias cariño, pero es que no quiero usar magia cuando estoy con Harry, la última vez me movió la varita y termine con un ojo más grande que otro. – Sus padres rieron al unísono y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras el pequeño bebé Harry trataba de tomar de las orejas al gato que tenía su madre. Luego su madre tomó un pequeño regalo de entre los apilados en el árbol y pudo ver que tenía un pequeño rótulo, pero Harry no alcanzó a ver bien.

- Por favor Lili, no me digas que piensas darle un regalo a Kreacher.

- No veo que tenga de malo, no es un mal elfo, lo que sucede es que Sirius no lo comprende, debiste verlo hace dos días venía todo lleno de heridas por que Sirius lo regañó porque no quería desayunar tostadas, sino que frutas, como si el pobre de Kreacher fuera adivino. – James depositó un beso en la frente de su esposa.

- Tienes un muy buen corazón querida, demasiado bueno, pero ten en cuenta que a lo mejor Kreacher es feliz así y no quiere ser liberado.

- Ya pensé en eso, por esa razón no le voy a regalar ropa, sino que le voy a dar sacudidor nuevo. – y sus padres volvieron a reir mientras dejaban la habitación.

- ¿No es una escena preciosa Harry?

- Gracias Remus, ahora si podré recordar mi primera navidad.

- ¿Tu madre no te recuerda a alguien Harry?

- ¿Que insinúas Remus?

- Bueno no sé, es que a veces creo haber visto a alguien que se parecía mucho a ella. – Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Remus, que Harry no notó, mientras él sonreía pensando que quizás no era el único que había notado ese parecido.

- Si tienes razón, se parece mucho a Hermione, una vez ella también me reparó las gafas…

- ¿Si? – dijo Remus cruzando los brazos.- No sabía eso.

- Si, además igual que a ella, Hermione tiene ese gato raro, croakshands. – por eso se le hacía conocido el gato, era igual a croakshands. – Y de seguro que si Hermione y mi madre se hubieran conocido habrían iniciado una campaña pro elfos por todo lo alto. – Harry rio fuertemente acompañado por Remus y Sirius.

- Tienes toda la razón, ahora es mejor que me vaya, tengo que ir a cobrar una pequeña apuesta. – Y Sirius se devaneció.

- ¿Apuesta¿De que hablaba Sirius?

- No le hagas caso, sólo dime una cosa, te fijaste en Ginny porque es pelirroja igual que tu madre.

- ¿Mi madre es pelirroja? – Harry se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver pasar rápidamente a su madre quien llevaba su pelo rojo suelto. – la verdad no me había fijado en eso, además no sería demasiado tonto eso.

- Si, tienes razón Harry – dijo Remus sonriendo, mientra muy en el fondo pensaba que él también había ganado una pequeña apuesta y es que los "Potter no las prefieren pelirrojas"

Que me alegra saber que las gustado y que les ha hecho pasar un rato alegre. Y aquí les va la continuación, si puedo más tarde subo la II parte, es que me salió algo largo y tuve que dividirlo. Bueno si mas me despido.

Gracias, y saludos

Eliza


	3. No hay Justicia parte II

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ya que no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar los derechos de autor así que ni modo le quedan a JK y Warner, la historia tampoco me pertenece es una adaptación y ni es necasario que les diga quien escribió tan maravillosa historia

* * *

Un Cuento de Navidad a lo Potter..

CAPITULO 3

No hay justicia (parte II)

La escena se desvanece y ahora estoy en Hogwarts, en la enfermeria, Hermione está recostada en la cama llorando, yo trato de consolarla mientras Ron trata de contener la risa.

- Hermione se veía linda de gatita – digo sin pensar, y luego me ruborizo al darme cuenta que Remus me mira con una extraña sonrisa – digo, la pobre no se veía fea – trato de aclarar mi garganta ya que la voz me ha salido un poco ronca.

- ¿Recuerdas esta navidad Harry?

- Como si fuera ayer, fue mi segunda navidad en Hogwarts, Hermione había preparado la poción multijugos pero ella tuvo mala suerte y en lugar de un pelo de Millicent colocó uno de gato.

- ¿Que te dio ella esa navidad?

- Una lujosa pluma, aún no sé de donde sacó tanto dinero para comprarla.

- Bueno, te diré porque necesito que veas otra cosa, él dinero que ella ocupó, fue el que le dieron a ella para navidad, es decir que con su regalo de navidad…

- Ella me dio su regalo…- un raro sentimiento se apodera de mí, que extrañamente me hace sonreír, luego la veo ahí tan pequeña e indefensa, y quisiera abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien, cuando veo que mi Harry del pasado es quien lo hace, mientras Ron camina por el pasillo tranquilo de la vida.

- Vamos que ahora el ambiente va a cambiar un poco.

Ahora estamos en la sala común y veo a Ginny besándose con Dean, antes de poder reaccionar veo a Ron y a mí mismo bajando por las escaleras, luego empieza la discusión…

- ¿Recuerdas esto?

- Si fue en mi sexto año, cuando empecé a sentir cosas raras por Ginny.

- ¿Qué sentiste?

- Celos creo, era como un mounstro en el estomago

- Ja, mira éste nos salio bonito – Sirius se aparece nuevamente – puedes creerlo, no ha cenado nada la noche anterior, van tarde a desayunar, ve una escena bastante rara, diría yo, y el tiempo pasa, le ruge el estomago por el hambre y lo confunde con celos.

- Sirius por favor respeta al chico – dice Remus antes de empezar a reir como loco.

- Bien cuando terminen de burlarse me avisan.

- Por favor Harry, te creo cualquier cosa menos que eso hayan sido celos. – dice Sirius dejando de reir.

- ¿Y tú que sabes, si nunca te has enamorado?

- Huyyy, golpe bajo, bien muchachito sabelotodo, te diré, sí me he enamorado, yo sí he sentido celos y definitivamente esos no son celos, si lo fueran ahora mismo estuviera sintiendo lo mismo, o me negaras que no te ha causado nada esta escena

- ¿Y? las personas cambian con el tiempo sabes, también los sentimientos además ya no puedo sentir celos por bobadas de niños.

- Bobadas, ya veremos.

La escena se desvanece y en su lugar aparece un campo cubierto de nieve, puedo divisar a lo lejos el castillo, cuando escucho unas voces.

- Herrmione, erres demasiado inteligente parrra pelear una guerra que no es tuya. – Víctor Krum, al parecer fue durante la época de nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

- Cuantas veces debo decirte Víctor, que esta guerra es contra todos los magos y brujas. – Hermione se ve graciosa con la nariz roja y lo labios algo morados por el frío.

- Si perrro no derberrías arriesgarte tanto, si vienes conmigo yo puedo protegerrte como se debe. Serrrías mi princesa – Víctor pasa su mano por la mejilla de Hermione acomodando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

- Y que se ha creído este, que yo no protejo a Hermione, que ella no es importante para mí, y como demonios se atreve a tocarle la cara, sólo yo puedo tocarla, sólo yo le acomodo el pelo. - Y antes de que Hermione contestara algo, yo me paré frente a Víctor, actué por impulso ni siquiera lo pensé debo admitirlo, y la escena se desvaneció.

- Esos son celos.

- De que hablas Sirius, yo no estoy celoso, lo que sucede es que Víctor no me simpatiza. – pero no puedo negar que sentía un fuego por todo el cuerpo y una furia, que se hubiese podido hubiera tomado de la mano a Hermione y me la hubiera llevado lejos de ahí.

- Sirius, se supone que no debías mostrarle eso. Según las reglas eso está prohibido solo debe ver escenas que sirvan para su beneficio.

- Por favor Lunático no me vengas con eso, tú viste como me salió, necesitaba ver eso, además créeme será para su provecho.

- Quieren dejar de hablar, y llevarme de regreso a mi casa.

- ¿Para qué? – Realmente el ser fantasmas no ha vuelto más inteligente a este par.

- Porque necesito ir a hacer una llamada.

- ¿a Hermione?

- Si Sirius a Hermione, es necesario que deje de hablar con ese soquete.

- Ya ves Remus te dije que está celoso.

- QUE NO SON CELOS… sólo me preocupan las amistades de ella.

- Si claro… y mi mejor amigo es Snivellus.

- Bueno Sirius, desde que se juntaron allá arriba…

- REMUS, el que sea amable con él no significa que sea mi amigo.

- Si tú lo dices, pero Harry tiene razón es hora de llevarlo a su casa.

- Gracias – este par se estaba volviendo algo molesto.

Con un parpadeo estaba de nuevo en la sala de mi casa, mientras oía la voz de Sirius cantar: "está celoso", está celoso". Definitivamente en este mundo no hay justicia, después de todo lo que he pasado en mi vida ahora tengo que tolerar que un par de fantasmas locos opinen sobre mis sentimientos.

Me dejo caer en el sillón y oculto el rostro con mis manos. Las imágenes se arremolinan en mi mente creando una confusión y de repente me miro en la casa de mis padres con un pequeño bebe con pelo castaño alborotado y uno ojos verdes brillantes mientras Hermione está sonriéndome….

TALAN TALAN …..

- Hola Harry.

- ¿Usted?

* * *

Gracias por los Review, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo.

Actualizaré rápido puesto que ya tengo hecho casi todo el fic y quiero terminarlo antes de irme a vacaciones.

Saludos

Eliza


	4. Reflexiones

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ya que no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar los derechos de autor así que ni modo le quedan a JK y Warner, la historia tampoco me pertenece es una adaptación y ni es necasario que les diga quien escribió tan maravillosa historia

* * *

Un Cuento de Navidad a lo Potter.

CAPITULO 4

Reflexiones

- Te sorprende Harry – el profesor Dumbledore estaba parado frente a mi, tal y como recuerdo haberlo visto la primera vez en Hogwarts, con su rostro bondadoso.

- La verdad, me alegra bastante que sea usted, ya no soportaba a ese par. – El profesor Dumbledore suspiro, lo que me dio a entender que el sabía muy bien lo que había pasado. – Usted si me va a explicar ¿verdad?

- En lo que pueda sí – Me miró fijamente y una vez más tuve ese sensación de que el podía ver mis pensamientos. –Bien por donde quieres empezar.

- Me gustaría que me explicaran ¿porqué a mí?

- Verás Harry, no eres el único que ha pasado por esto.

- Si ya sé eso, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿porqué ahora?

- Ven conmigo. – Tomé el brazo del profesor y mi casa desapareció como en un sueño, y nos encontramos en el apartamento de Hermione, en su habitación. – ahí está tu respuesta.

Yo había estado antes en la habitación de Hermione, le ayude cuando se mudo y en otras ocasiones, la conocía bastante bien, los estantes donde ponía sus libros, las fotos, las nuestras y las de sus padres, la cama pequeña y llena de peluches, las paredes con cuadros de paisajes, el armario con sus ropas, hasta su olor, ese olor a vainilla y frescura.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione entró, noté que estaba como cansada, traía en sus brazos a Croakshans.

- No puedo creerlo, Croakshans, cualquier esperezan ahora ha muerto – Hermione puso a su gato en la cama y luego se dejó caer a su lado llorando. – ahora definitivamente lo he perdido. – su gato maullaba y no se apartó de su lado, tuve un deseo increíble de abrazarla y consolarla y me acerqué a ella.

- Mione, pequeña, no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado.

- Ella no puede oírte Harry.

- ¿cómo pudo Ron hacerla sufrir¿cómo pudo fijarse en él? – le reclamé a Dumbledore, estaba furioso.

- Ven conmigo.

- No quiero, quiero quedarme con ella, quiero que sepa que estoy aquí.

- No te preocupes Harry, ella estará bien, confía en mí. – Dudé pero al final termine por ceder.

La escena se desvanece y ahora estoy en la madriguera, la sala está sola, y puedo oír risas en la cocina.

- ¿qué hacemos aquí¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo y con el llanto de Hermione?

- Ten paciencia Harry.

Una pareja sale abrazándose y besándose de la cocina, al separarse veo que son Ron y Luna, siento una furia y quisiera golpear a Ron al verlo tan feliz mientras Hermione llora desconsoladamente en su habitación.

- Gracias Ronald, nunca había tenido una navidad tan linda.

- La única linda aquí, eres tú – le contesto Ron casi en un suspiro mientras depositaba un beso en su boca.

- Lástima que Hermione no pudo disfrutarla.

- Claro que no pudo disfrutarla, si ustedes dos estaban dándole caritas con sus escenitas de amor, es que no ven que la lastiman, que ella… - no pude terminar la frase, el profesor Dumbledore me tomo del brazo haciéndome callar y escuchar.

- Si Luna, pero la culpa de todo la tiene ese cobarde, no se cómo puede ser tan ciego, Hermione es una mujer maravillosa., por eso me alegro con lo que le pasó.

- Por favor Ron, el pobre debe estar muy dolido.

La escena se desvanece y estoy de nuevo en mi casa.

- ¿qué sucedió¿No es por culpa de Ron por quien llora Hermione?

- Me temo que no Harry, hay alguien más en el corazón de ella. – una ola de alivio me inunda al saber que no es mi amigo quien la hace sufrir, pero inmediatamente pienso en quién será el culpable.

- Debe ser el infeliz ese de Victor, estoy seguro, pero me va a oir, se va a arrepentir de hacerla llorar.

- No Harry, tampoco es Victor, pero antes debemos aclarar otras cosas.

- Pues si no es Victor, no importa, el infeliz que sea juro que lo haré pagar.

- Harry, escúchame¿no te has preguntado porque te he mostrado a Hermione.

- Porque ella es mi amiga y me necesita.

- Sí, pero…- Dumbledore se quedó meditando en sus palabras – verás Harry, tanto Ron como Hermione han sido personas muy especiales en tu vida, y últimamente te has apartado de ellos, los has relegado, has abandonado a tu familia por el trabajo.

- No es sólo el trabajo, es que hay cosas que aún no puedo manejar.

- Lo sé, cuando Sirius vino, fue porque temimos por tu felicidad, que no encontraras la persona adecuada para ti, y que te lastimaras y lastimaras a tus amigos.

- ¿Y el ver estas escenas me ayuda?

- Si, es para que recapacites sobre tu vida, y sobre lo que te espera en el futuro si no cambias.

- ¿Cambiar?

- Harry, tu mismo lo has dicho, tienes demonios internos, te has vuelto orgulloso, insoportable y malcriado; sarcástico y solitario. – Las palabras del Profesor Dumbledore me hirieron, él tenía razón en todo, y a mi mente se vino la última imagen de la noche pasada cuando Hermione me deseo feliz navidad.

Antes compartía con mis amigos, los escuchaban y ellos a mí, el compromiso de Ron y Luna me tomó por sorpresa, sobretodo al enterarme que ya tenían bastante tiempo de novios, y yo ni siquiera lo había notado. Y ahora Hermione sufría por un tipo que no ha sabido valorarla y yo no pude protegerla, porque no he estado con ella, ella ya no confía en mí, ya no sé de su vida, perdí a mi amiga; y ese pensamiento me dolió más que mil cruciatus.

Me puse a llorar como un niño, no entendía como es que me había perdido, en que momento me alejé de mis amigos, y me alejé de mí. El profesor Dumbledore se me acercó y aunque no podía abrazarme me dio una especie de palmada en la espalda.

- Ven debo mostrarte una imagen más.

- No sé si pueda.

- Puedes Harry, ven conmigo.

Mi sala se desvanece y estoy en otra casa, la conozco bien, es la Mansión Malfoy, aunque parece increíblemente acogedora, esta adornada con mucho esmero y cuidado, los adornos no se ven nuevos pero si muy limpios y delicados. En el centro hay un precioso árbol de navidad, y unos cuantos regalos esparcidos alrededor. Se que ahora sólo Draco vive en ella, ya que sus padres decidieron mudarse y evitarse comentarios por su última participación en la guerra.

Veo a Draco llegar feliz con una bandeja de comida y dulces que coloca en una mesa cerca de la entrada, Ginny lo sigue cargando otra bandeja con refrescos. Tocan a la puerta y es un coro de niños cantando villancicos, ellos se abrazan felices mientras los escuchan y al terminar les ofrecen entrar y tomar comida y refrescos de las charolas, parecían una feliz familia.

- ¿Ginny y Draco? Pero…

- Ellos se comprometieron esta noche

- Pero Ginny… yo iba…- y sentí una rara sensación en el estomago no era disgusto pero tampoco era alegría.

- Bueno Harry, ella no era tu novia, y la muchacha no es ninguna tonta, entendió que tú no eras para ella, ni ella para ti.

- Pero cuando, es decir… yo no sabía…- claro que no sabía si ni siquiera le enviaba una lechuza para saludar. – Supongo que serán felices – genial ahora sé como se siente Hermione, aunque estoy seguro que ella no es ninguna idiota que abandona a su novia y espera que luego de varios años ella lo esté esperando para darle un anillo barato de compromiso.

- Debo irme Harry, mi tiempo ha terminado.

- Gracias Profesor, he entendido todo, y tiene razón debo cambiar.

- Me parece bien, me alegra poder ayudarte –y se desvanece, nuevos pensamientos atormentan mi mente, pero hay uno en especial, Hermione llorando en su cama.

- Soy un idiota. Es por Draco por quien sufre.

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews.

Como entederán debido al personaje pues el capítulo ha sido bastante serio, espero que igual les guste.

Por cierto sólo me faltan dos capítulos más para terminar y espero poder subirlos pronto

Saludos

Eliza


	5. Príncipes enamorados

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ya que no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar los derechos de autor así que ni modo le quedan a JK y Warner, la historia tampoco me pertenece es una adaptación y ni es necasario que les diga quien escribió tan maravillosa historia

* * *

Un Cuento de Navidad a lo Potter. 

CAPITULO 5

Príncipes enamorados

Mi cabeza da vueltas, aún no puedo creer que Hermione se haya fijado en Draco¿que tiene él de especial?

- ¿Porqué precisamente él?

Siento un golpe bastante fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- ouchh¿pero que demonios…- y otro golpe más que me derriba del sillón

- No maldigas Potter. – en ese momento suenan las tres campanadas

Mis pesadillas vueltas realidad, escucho esa voz, con ese desprecio tan palpable, no siendo suficiente con el par de locos que me mandaron primero ahora me mandan a éste.

- Snape

- Profesor Snape para ti.

- ¿Pero porqué me golpeo? – Me mira fijamente como esperando de que yo mismo le de la respuesta a algo de lo que no tengo ni idea.

- Definitivamente ser famoso no lo es todo.

- ¿De qué habla?

- Sólo mirate, sobreviviste 2 veces a uno de los magos más tenebrosos de la historia, te conviertes en héroe pero en el fondo sigues siendo "el mismo". – no entendí que quiso decir con eso, pero por el tono es claro que es un insulto

- Oiga…- antes de decir algo más la habitación comienza a dar vueltas, cada vez más rápido – me estoy mareando.

- uhmm- ni siquiera me mira, no es justo a Scrooge le tocó la muerte, es que no había alguien mejor para mí. – ya llegamos.

- ¿Donde estamos? – digo sin poder abrir los ojos y bastante mareado.

Al lograr abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que estoy en el apartamento de Hermione, pero éste está vacío.

- ¿Dónde está ella¿le ha pasado algo? – pregunto desesperado.

- Cállate y presta atención.

Entra una mujer delgada, alta, toda una muggle y una pareja de enamorados tras ella.

- Y bien ¿que les parece el apartamento?

- Está cómodo, pero ¿porque ha pasado tanto tiempo sin rentar? – pregunta la muchacha.

- Bueno querida, es que aquí antes vivía una linda joven, pero ya te conté lo que le pasó, fue una lástima. Y por fin hace dos meses logramos desocuparlo por completo. Y ahora está en excelentes condiciones.

- ¿pero que pasó con Hermione?

- Shhsss

- Pero…- me devuelve esa mirada de desprecio que me dio siempre en el colegio, pero esta vez no dije nada y me quede callado.

La imagen cambia nuevamente siempre girando, pero ahora estaba mejor preparado y logro no marearme.

Estaba en la madriguera, toda arreglada para una boda, como cuando Bill y Fleur se casaron, y la ceremonia estaba por empezar. Esperando en el altar se encontraba Draco, vestido con una túnica de gala azul oscura se veía bastante nervioso.

- Ese desgraciado cansándose mientras la pobre de Hermi… - no termine porque un nuevo golpe en la cabeza me movió todo. – Y ahora que…

- Yo no fui… - dijo Snape si poder disimular una sonrisa.

- Genial ese estúpido hace sufrir a Hermione y yo tengo que aguant…- plafsss otro golpe, pero ahora estaba seguro que no había sido Snape así que me doy la vuelta para ver quien había sido - ¿Sirius?

- Profesor Black para ti.

- ¿Tú profesor? No seas ridículos Sirius, si ni siquiera fuiste buen estudiante. – Snape no me dejo contestar, pero lo raro era que yo estaba pensando lo mismo

- Claro que sí, siempre saqué mejores notas que tú, y sin tener que esforzarme, porque no aceptas que siempre me tuviste envidia. – genial, me pega y me ignora¿en que pensaban mis padres cuando lo escogieron para ser mi padrino?

- ¿Envidias?, claro que no, los envidiosos eran tú y James.

- Claro que no.

- No lo niegues, no pudieron disimular nada cuando Dumbledore me entregó la copa por ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch.

- ¿Usted jugaba? – casi me desmayo de la sorpresa, pero en mi mente una imagen de Snape jugando quidditch, era bastante difícil de imaginar.

- Era buscador, el mejor en Hogwarts hasta…

- Hasta que llegue yo – completé la frase y como muchos años antes las imágenes de un Snape joven siendo torturado por sus compañeros me llegaron a la cabeza, y nuevamente me sentí como él – POR ESO ME DESPRECIA TANTO…- grite asustado- PORQUE USTED Y YO NOS PARECEMOS… - en ese momento Sirius empezó a reírse incontrolablemente y Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, ya sabemos que no es tan tonto después de todo – dijo Remus quien al parecer había llegado a cualquier cosa, menos a rescatarme.

- Esto es el colmo yo me voy de aquí, no aguanto estas tonterías, me pegan me insultan, se burlan, me vuelven pegar y nadie me explica nada.

- Un momento Potter, de aquí nadie se mueve – Snape estaba furioso – no eres más que un niño arrogante y estúpido, así que no vuelvas compararte conmigo.

- Y quien se cree usted para hablarme así, si alguno de ustedes estuviera en mi lugar, no serían tan… tan… - me muerdo la lengua para no insultar.

- Por favor Harry, claro que ninguno de nosotros estuvimos en tu lugar, porque nosotros nunca fuimos tan ciegos como para no valorar nuestras vidas.

- Remus, contrólate – dijeron al mismo tiempo Snape y Sirius.

- Tal vez tú que fuiste valiente y te casaste con Tonos a pesar de todos los obstáculos, pero este par, no lo creo.

- Yo si me enamoré, me enamoré de tu madre y es la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, y cuando entendí que ella no sería para mí la respeté más por eso y por eso hice lo que hice para protegerte, y si eso no es valorar la vida no sé que más puede ser.

- Yo también me enamoré pero las circunstancias no permitieron que las cosas se dieran, primero 10 años en Azcaban y luego no se pudo. Pero Amelia siempre supo cuanto la amaba.

- ¿Amelia Bones? Sabía que era ella. – dijo Remus bastante feliz.

- ¿No era muy inteligente para ti? – preguntó Snape. Y nuevamente se olvidaron que yo estaba ahí, así que empecé a caminar mientras los oía discutir. La ceremonia continuaba a mis espaldas cuando me encontré a Ron y a Luna, con una linda bebé en brazos.

- Mira Serena, aquí viven los gnomos, ellos son muy importantes.

- Si, sobretodo si te muerden – dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Por favor Ron, no vayas a empezar con eso quieres, mi padre realmente cree eso.

- Lo sé, pero me alegra que tú ya no lo hagas, porque esta pequeñita necesitan que la cuiden, porque la pobre ya heredó la locura Weasley, como para que enciman le den mas ideas locas.

- En eso tienes razón, ohhh mira ahí viene Hermione., está hermosa.

Luna tenía razón, Hermione se veía preciosa con su pelo recogido en un sencillo moño, un vestido azul claro que le hacía resaltar su figura delgada y zapatos altos a juego, su rostro brillaba y se veía tan feliz. Parecía una diosa griega.

- Que bueno que hayas venido, Ginny no te lo habría perdonado nunca.

- Ya lo sé, sabes que no me quería venir desde que Harry, tu sabes…- y la sonrisa y la felicidad se borraron de su rostro, y mi corazón sufrió.

- Por favor Hermione, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ya deja de sufrir por el imbecil ese, él se lo pierde.

- Ron cariño no hables así de Harry.

- Que quieres que diga, no entiendo como es tan ciego como para no darse cuenta que Hermione lo ama, por eso me alegro que te hayas dado una oportunidad con Victor

Y la escena desapareció dejándome con un amargo sentir.

- El imbecil era yo, el idiota era yo, Hermione sufría por mi culpa, mi culpa, Hermione me ama, y ahora está con el imbecil de Victor. – unas lágrimas amargas corrieron por mi rostro. – ¿porqué a mí?

* * *

Como ven este capítulo me quedó más largo, así que tuve que cortarlo y siempre me quedan 2 capitulos más, me emocioné tanto que no me fije que tenía más de 5 páginas.

Y espero que después de esto perdonen a Harry, ya el pobre ha tenido bastantes torturas

Saludos

Eliza


	6. Un sueño

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ya que no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar los derechos de autor así que ni modo le quedan a JK y Warner, la historia tampoco me pertenece es una adaptación y ni es necasario que les diga quien escribió tan maravillosa historia

* * *

Un Cuento de Navidad a lo Potter. 

CAPITULO 6

Un Sueño

- Te dije que se nos pasó la mano.

- Cállate Sirius, todo fue tu culpa no tenías porque venir a pegarle.

- De que hablas Remus, todo iba bien hasta que apareciste.

- Quieren callarse los dos e irse, soy yo quien está a cargo y seré yo quien hable con él.

- Vale, nos vamos.

Remus y Sirius desparecen y veo a Snape acercarse, mientras la escena cambia y ahora me encuentro a orillas del lago en Hogwarts.

- Siempre me pareció un buen lugar para pensar.

- ¿Porqué a mí? Podría tener al mejor chico de todo el mundo mágico, del muggle. ¿Porqué enamorarse de mí?

- Bueno así es la vida, hay cosas fuera de nuestro control. Uno simplemente tiene que aceptar las cosas¿por qué te molesta tanto que te ame?

- Porqué no soy bueno para ella, porque hice todo lo posible porque no lo hiciera, a usted no puedo mentirle y en este punto ya no tiene caso.

- Pero querías casarte con Ginny¿porque con ella, si no la quieres?

- Porque a Ginny no le importo, porque ella no diría "ten cuidado" o "no lo hagas", sino que aceptaría mi decisión, porque no habría esperado nada de mi. En cambio Hermione, ella iría a cualquier lado conmigo, correría cualquier peligro por mí sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

- Usted no la vio ese día en el Ministerio, yo la vi caer, morir por mi culpa, ella sabía que era peligroso y aún así me acompañó, cuando la vi sin vida, me juré que si ella se salvaba, no volvería a sufrir por mi culpa.

- Y alejándola según tú era la solución.

- Es difícil de entender.

- ¿la amas?

- Sí.

- Y ella te ama a ti, no es tan difícil.

- Si lo es, por mi trabajo, por mi vida, no puedo arriesgarla, ella merece ser feliz, ella nunca debió fijarse en mí.

- Harry, y tú crees que si te alejas de ella, y ella se enamora de otro tú vas a ser feliz

- Si ella está feliz yo soy feliz.

- Potter, es que no has aprendido nada, claro que no eres feliz, y no lo vas a ser nunca, en cuanto veas que esas miradas que antes eran tuyas y ahora son para otros va a desear morir; yo se lo que eso, ver a tu madre con tu padre fue el peor castigo que pude recibir, no es algo que tú quieras. Harry, no quiero que te compares conmigo, porque no quiere que vivas como un ser miserable. Lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo todo ese tiempo fue saber que tenía que protegerte y que así de alguna forma podría tener un poco de paz y sentir que no le había fallado a tu madre; pero tú no tendrás nada de eso. Y el saber que ella ama a otro será tu condena.

- Pero…

- Potter, si en algo estimas todo el sacrificio de tus padres, de tus amigos y sobre todo el amor de Hermione, dejarás de lado todos los prejuicios y lucharás por ella.

- No es fácil.

- Y quien dijo que sería fácil, si las cosas fueran fáciles en la vida, Yo habría sido profeso de defensa y no de pociones, y no habría tenido que tolerar todos tus fracasos. Aunque Longbotton era peor – Y por primera vez Severus Snape me sonrió como si fuésemos dos grandes amigos. – Ve por ella Harry, olvida lo demás, las dificultades las enfrentaran cuando se presenten, no antes. Pero no renuncies Harry.

- No puedo equivocarme verdad.

- Ron y Draco están felices con sus decisiones.

- ¿Ellos también?

- Supongo que el haber tenido que luchar tan jóvenes causo raros efectos en ustedes. Bueno te dejo sólo para que pienses, pero sé que ya sabes tu decisión. No podemos obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, nuestra misión sólo era ayudarte y enseñarte todas las posibilidades.

- Gracias.

Severus Snape, se levantó y se dispuso a caminar a hacia el colegio.

- Profesor.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Le sucederá algo malo a Hermione?

- Olvídate del futuro.

Me quede un momento más pensando, y tomé la decisión más difícil de mi vida.

- Harry…

- Uhhhmmm

- Harry, despierta….

- ¿Hermione¿Dónde estoy?

- Pues en tu casa, en donde más.

- Pero yo…- señala en todas direcciones dándome cuenta de que en verdad estaba en mi casa, y me había quedado dormido en el sillón. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Es que… yo… - Hermione me mira y puedo ver angustia en sus ojos – oh Harry… es una tragedia.

- Hermione, por favor dime que sucede – le digo tomando su mano.

- Bueno es que yo estaba en mi apartamento y…¿Qué es esa cajita negra? – me dice señalando la caja que estaba en mis piernas.

- No es nada, pero vamos dime que sucedió…- Me mira nuevamente y se muerde los labios. Me gusta cuando hace eso.

- Es que… bueno… ayyy Harry, la tubería de mi cocina explotó y todos mi libros están dañados Harry, mi apartamento está inundado… todo… - Me dice rompiendo a llorar y cayendo en mis brazos. La siento en mis piernas y le acomodo el pelo.

- Bueno no es tan grave, seguro que con un par de hechizos todo se arregla.

- Es que lo intenté pero no pude…

- ¿Hermione Granger haciendo mal un Hechizo? – dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- No fue mi culpa, fue culpa del tonto elfo que contraté.

- ¿Contrataste un elfo?

- Es que yo quería demostrar mi punto, y enseñarle a Ron que estaba equívocado y que se podía tener un elfo y tratarlo justamente y pagarle … - no pude evitar reír, mientras Hermione hablaba hacía pucheros y se veía tan graciosa. Así que este era la tragedia. Un apartamento inundado. – ¿Y tú de que te ríes.?

- Me alegro que me hayas buscado. Lamento no haber estado aquí antes para ti. – tímidamente Hermione aparta su rostro del mío, y toma en sus manos la cajita negra.

- Harry este es una anillo de compromiso.

- Si – le digo sin titubear.

- Ohhh, bueno yo…

- Es para Ginny. – le digo bastante serio.

- Harry lamento ser indiscreta

- No te preocupes, se que a Draco no le molestará que hayas visto el anillo.

- ¿Tú sabes lo de ellos?

- No he estado tan desconetado del mundo sabes.

- Y no te sientes mal.

- ¿Porqué habría de estarlo?

- Bueno pues tú quieres a Ginny.

- Claro, es como mi hermana – Veo a Hermione sonreir y cuando se da cuenta se sonroja. – Ella no es mi tipo. Yo amo a otra persona.- Y su cara cambia de expresión a una de decepción. Pero yo tomo su rostro con mis manos y rozo mis labios con los suyos. – Sólo espero que esa otra persona me ame a mí.

- Si – dice en un susurro antes de que la bese.

* * *

Uni el capítulo anterior con el del final, así que el queda es cortito. 

Y ya se termiraon las torturas para Harry.

Gracias por leer

Saludos

Eliza


	7. Enamorados

CAPITULO 7

Enamorados y Desesperados

Todo está perfecto nada podría salir mal ¿verdad?

- ¿Ron y si se arrepintió?

- ¿Qué? ¿Hermione arrepentida?, Si nunca la ví más decidida en la vida, bueno exepto cuando decidió contratar a aquel elfo… - Ron se queda pensando en tonterías mientras yo me desespero más.

- Ese es el caso, y si se arrepiente y si todo sale mal como con el elfo, y si inundo la casa y le arruino los libros y si..

- Y si mejor te callas y te quedas quieto, que ahí viene ya… - ¿Cómo demonios puede estar tan calmado?

- Estás seguro que es ella? – Claro que es ella, es obvio que es ella, habían visto alguna vez a una novia más hermosa, con su vestido blanco, su velo cubriendo su rostro. Ya se que no puedo ver su rostro pero sé que está hermosa, como siempre.

- Bien Harry, llegó el momento…

La marcha nupcial suena y Hermione entra del brazo de su padre. No les diré nada más, porque ya han estado en otras bodas muggles así que tienen una idea de cómo es, además les haré una confesión, no recuerdo nada de cómo fue la ceremonia, porque cada vez que pienso en ese día, lo unico que viene a mi mente es el rostro de Hermione cuando levante su velo, sus ojos brillaban, parecían de oro, su rostro estaba impecable, luminoso, su sonrisa nerviosa y traviesa, sus labios sonrosados, de seguro venía mordiéndoselos todo el camino. Pero esa seguridad que irradiaba, y que me hacía ver que había perdido el tiempo con prejuicios, pero que gracias a unos fantasmitas locos que se me aparecieron hacía un año, por fin iba a ser feliz e iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La boda salió maravillosamente bien y la fiesta fue increíble, bailamos hasta el amanecer y habríamos seguido de no ser por un pequeño detalle, o mejor dicho una pequeñita que decidió que el día de navidad sería el mejor día para nacer.

- Harry, VOY A SER PAPA!!

- Si Ron es la centesima vez que nos lo dices, ahora sientate y espera a que el sanador te llame – contestó "mi esposa", ja eso suena bien no creen, "mi esposa"….

- Hermione no entiendes, VOY A SER PAPA!!

- Claro que entiendo, pero ahora calmate…

- No, no entiendes, voy a ser papa, y no estoy listo.

- Claro que estás listo Ron, ya compraste la cuna, ya tienes la ropa para el bebé, fuiste al curso para padres, vale, olvidaste la maleta de Luna en la casa pero Draco y Ginny prometieron traerla.

- Si serás Harry,- ¿que dije de malo? - ya quiero verte a ti en mi lugar… NO ESTOY PREPARADO. – Ron está tratando de ahorcarme, y si no se detiene no respondo.

- Nadie lo está, yo tuve siete hijos, tengo cinco nietos, y aún no sé como ser Papá.- Menos mal el señor Weasley apareció porque de lo contrario el que estaría en cama sería Ron y no Luna.

- Papá que voy a ser, todo este tiempo no he sido más que un payaso, y un payaso no es un buen padre. – Entonces entendí lo que Ron trataba de decir.

- Ron pero tú has sido mi amigo, el mejor amigo que he tenido, y me has cuidado, yo no sé como es tener un padre, pero sé que si eres tan buen amigo, como padre serás mejor. – Ron me mira con cara de donde sacas tanta cursilería, y Hermione se empieza a reir.

- Mira amigo..

- Ronald Weasley?

- Si soy yo… qué… qué pasa?

- Su esposa lo espera en la sala de parto, ya está lista.

El tiempo pasó, y nosotros esperábamos tranquilos en la sala, cuando un Ron con la cara más roja que un tomate, y bastante feliz aparecía por la puerta cargando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

- Les presento a la pequeña Serena Weasley Lovegood.

- Ron es hermosa. Se parece tanto a Luna. – Y un suspiro de alivio por parte de los presentes se dejo sentir. No es que no quiera a mi amigo, pero la verdad, es bastante mejor que la niña se parezca a ella y no a él. – Que bueno que hayas conservado el nombre de Luna.

- Ayy amor, se llama Serena no Luna.

- Harry cariño- me contesta en un tonito que no es nada cariñoso aunque lo dijese sonriendo. – Serena, es una de los tantos nombres que se le da a la Luna.

- Ja, hasta yo sabía eso.

- Porque Luna te lo dijo Ron, de lo contrario estaría igual que Harry, y que Draco, que estaba a punto de apoyar a Harry – Dijo Ginny quien llegó de la mano de su novio. Si todavía no se han casado, están esperando que Draco termine la carrera de sanador, que será a mediados de año.

- Bueno, pero la niña es hermosa con sólo ese mechón de pelo rojo – dije cambiando de tema. - ¿De que color son sus ojos?

- Son azules como los mios.- dijo Ron bastante orgulloso.

- Me alegra que ya no este nervioso hijo.

- Si sobreviví al parto, se sobreviviré cualquier cosa por ella.

- ¿Hasta los novios? – dijeron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

- Cuales novios?? Al primero que se le acerque lo mato.

- Y nosotros te ayudamos compañero.- dijimos con Draco.

- Claro a menos que los novios sean sus hijos... - dijo Hermione, y Ron nos miró tan raro que era mejor huir de ahí...

De eso ya hace algunos años, saben Ginny y Draco se casaron y tuvieron seis hijos, increible no... pero es que Draco siempre quiso una familia grande.

Ron y Luna tuvieron dos niñas más para tortura de Ron, y un pequeñin que se llama Arthur en honor al abuelo al que ya no pudo conocer...

Hermy y yo pues tuvimos a nuestros gemelitos, Sirius y Remus, bastante obvio verdad, y luego a las gemelas Lili y Jane, no les dije que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Claro Abuelo y tu esperas que te crea que te sucedio ¿por que unos fantamas se te aparecieron la noche de navidad?

- pues claro Harry, no tengo porque mentir, esa es la verdad, y si no me crees, pues sigue portandote como vas y ya verás si los fantasmas no te visitan y te hacen entrar en razón.. y te buscas por fin una buena muchacha...

- Es cierto Harry, tu abuelo no miente... - mi querida hermione llegó de nuevo para salvarme.

- tu le crees abuela...

- Claro que sí, y sabes ¿porqué?

- No - dijimos al mismo tiempo con Harry

- porque fui yo quien llamó a esos fantamistas...

- fuiste tú...- dije en un tono de sorpresa y no puedo negarlo algo de decepción..

- Ayy amor, lo siento pero es que me preocupbs muchisimo y yo no sabía como ayudarte - y de nuevo hace pucheros y se muerde el labio, como si eso fuera a lograr tranquilizarme y olvidar las torturas que me hicieron pasar - pero te juro que yo sólo lo hice por ayudarte, no pensé que todo fuera a salir a sí - esa sonrisa no te ayuda.

- Claro, y no te imaginaste que me iban a torturar toda la noche... cierto.

- Bueno es que...

- Es que nada... ahora me compensas... - le digo besandola de nuevo como aquella primera vez en una noche de navidad.

Saben, debí haberme imaginado que todo era por ella, porque quien más habría utilizado una historia de un libro...

* * *

Se que hace mucho prometí subir el último capítulo, pero tuve varios inconvenientes... y antes de que se acabe el 2008 mejor se los entrego y ya...

gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con sus reviews y sus e-mails...


End file.
